Amore Scintille
by well i wish i was a cullen
Summary: Edward and his friends have been awaiting the arrival of the new girl for weeks,each wanting something diffent from her.Edward doesnt quite know what he wants yet,but it wont take him long to figure it out.watch Edward and Bella find their "love spark".


"**Amore scintille"**

**Chapter 1**

**EPOV**

"Edward," who the hell's calling me this early, "Edward honey."

I squeezed my eyes shut tighter against my mothers intrusion on my time with Jessica Alba, because let me tell you I loved Jessica and Jessica sure as hell loved me. I was just about slipping back into my sleepy haze when the big lug I call my brother launched him self at my bed.

"Emmett, get the hell off my bed before I remove you myself. You know as well as I do that it wont be pretty." I threatened, only to hear his loud laughs echo around my room.

"Mom says get the hell up or she'll get the hose out, you've only got 20 to get ready bro." he said with his dimply grin, " and anyway the new meat is in today don't you want to see her grand entrance?" this caught my attention.

The whole of Forks had been waiting on the new girl to arrive for months as there was nothing else to look forward to. The cheerleaders wanted either another one of them or someone to pick on. The other girls wanted someone new to bitch about and the guys wanted a new piece of ass to ogle. Our group on the other hand wanted to get to know the girl before passing judgement; Alice was more than excited at the prospect of having a new friend to take shopping and do makeovers on. Rose wanted to test the girl's spirit, see if she was worth her time. Emmett and Jasper wanted a little sister type girl they could look after and protect, and me, well I hadn't quite decided what I wanted yet, but I was determined to save this girl from the simple minded teenagers of Forks High. Well that's if she wants to be saved.

I had been feeling weird all week as if anticipating something and the only thing I could think of was the arrival of Chief Swan's daughter. From what we had gathered from town gossip the girls name was Isabella Swan and she was moving back here because of her mother's remarriage to a much younger man.

Pushing thoughts of Isabella aside I hauled my self out of bed, forwent the shower and just washed my face and brushed my teeth, the stubble wasn't that bad so I could go without shaving and my hair was always impossible to tame, so why even bother trying right?.

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out some clean boxers and then over to my closet for a pair of jeans and a button down. After throwing them on I pulled on my converse and grabbed my backpack and pegged it down the stairs to the first floor and kissed my mother on the cheek as I passed on my way to the front door. Emmett and Alice were already waiting for me in the Volvo.

Ah, the Volvo, that thing is my baby; I sometimes think I love it more than my own mother. I peeled out of the driveway, down the narrow road that lead to the main road and passed the willows on the way to school. I saw a hand creep out from the back seat towards the radio controls.

I slapped it away lightly, "Hands away from the music Alice!" I mean god she should know that won't fly by now.

She huffed in the back seat and crossed her arms while I selected my Blur playlist on my iPod before connecting it up and blasting it through the speakers, nothing like _song 2_ to wake you up in the morning.

I pulled into the lot and parked next to Rosalie's red BMW and Jasper's Ducati. We all jumped out and Alice and Emmett ran to their partners sides for the morning PDA ritual. A white Audi I had never seen before pulled in and parked next to me, every one in the lot stopped what they were doing, this was obviously Isabella. The driver's side door swung open and a pair of long, jean clad legs swung out gracefully. Following the legs was a petit waist and ivory hands and arms covered in a black jacket that hugged the owner's curves. But all that was nothing, when I saw her face I swear I almost went into cardiac arrest. She had the most gloriously beautiful face I had ever seen. Endlessly deep, brown doe eyes and a full pouty mouth adorned her heart shaped face, clean of any make up. Her obviously silky mahogany hair pulled back into a ponytail, I had the strongest urge to run my fingers through it.

In the background of all this I could hear squealing and the all too familiar blur that shot passed my and straight into the beautiful angel stood in front of me, almost knocking her backwards.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen. It is so nice to meet you, we have heard so much about you! You're Isabella right? We are gunna be such good friends! You'll sit with us at lunch wont you?" what's amazing about this is that she said all this in one breath while still hugging the angel and bouncing up and down at the same time.

"Urm,..hi, uh its just Bella, nice to meet you Alice. Sure I'll sit with you if you really want me to."

OH MY GOD. That voice. Speak again angel, please.

"Come meet my friends Bella, they're gunna love you!" Alice's voice brought my back to reality as I watched her drag Bella around her car towards us by the hand.

When they reached us Alice started the introductions, "So Bella, the devilishly handsome blonde over there is my boyfriend Jasper Hale"

"Nice to meet you." The angel said and shook Jasper's hand. "You too darlin" Jasper drawled.

"Next to him is his twin sister Rosalie," Rose just smiled and Bella did in return, not surprising really, the blonde was intimidating. "Behind her is her boyfriend Emmett, who also happens to be my big brother." Emmett let go of Rosalie and advanced towards the small girl with his arms held out, not in the least bit deterred Bella raised her arms also and allowed Emmett to engulf her in a large bear hug where she held her own and squeezed him back.

"Damn you got a good grip Bella bear!" from Emmett this was a compliment and luckily she took it as one.

"And last but certainly not least is my other brother Edward," Alice introduced me to the angel.

"Hi it's nice to meet you." She said in that oh so sweet voice holding her hand out to shake.

I took it and immediately felt something odd. I think the only way to describe it as is like a current, she must of felt it to because I heard her soft gasp, then in the moment I wanted nothing more than to hold her. So I did. I tugged her to me by the hand and buried one hand in her hair to hold her head to my chest and put the other arm around her waist. She whimpered into my chest and put her arms around my neck as I buried my face in hers. The moment was so intense that I almost didn't hear her whisper, "Amore scintille."

**

* * *

**

**Alright so I am trying my hand at a new fic, if you read Beautiful Brown Eyed Girl you know I try to update as often as I can. That is if you are intrigued, if so let me know and I will carry on with this. I'm not quite sure were its going yet but I see a happy ending and maybe a little bit of angst in the future.**

**I don't have a beta so you'll have to excuse the typos and spelling mistakes, I also have a habit of writing mile long sentences, so I'm sorry in advance. **

**So song recs: Song 2 – blur: love it wakes me up in the morning.**

**Blinding – Florence and the Machine : beautifully intense**

**See ya next time, **

_Well I Wish I Was A Cullen_

**xxx**


End file.
